dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell is Complete
!! セルという の |Rōmaji title =Sentō-ryoku Mugendai!! Seru to Iu Na no Hakaishin Tanjō |Literal title =An Infinite Power Level!! The Birth of the God of Destruction is Named Cell |Number = 160 |Saga = Perfect Cell Saga |Manga = The Complete Cell |Airdate = October 14, 1992 |English Airdate = November 1, 2000 |Previous = The Last Defense |Next = Vegeta Must Pay }} !! セルという の |Sentō-ryoku Mugendai!! Seru to Iu Na no Hakaishin Tanjō|lit. "An Infinite Power Level!! The Birth of the God of Destruction is Named Cell"}} is the eighth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred sixtieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 14, 1992. Its original American airdate was November 1, 2000. Summary Cell completes the process of transforming into Perfect Cell. Future Trunks tries to stop him because he does not want this world to end up like his but the attack proves to be futile. During the time Cell is transforming into his Perfect form, the world begins shaking and Kame House gets flooded. The flooding ends when Perfect Cell's transformation is complete. On The Lookout, Piccolo tells Bulma how Cell is now complete and that Krillin had destroyed the Shut Down Remote that she had created and Bulma becomes shocked of what Krillin did. Meanwhile in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where Goku and Gohan are training. Gohan wants Goku to train him harder and the two begin sparring more intensely until after being urged on, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan. Gohan starts thinking about his helplessness and inability to help his friends. This frustration causes him to transform into a Super Saiyan to deflect the Kamehameha that Super Saiyan Goku shot at him. However, after this, he is too angry to hold his transformation and reverts to his normal form. Back at the Tropical Islands, Semi-Perfect Cell, and thoughts of Android 18 are passing through Krillin's head. In a rage after realizing that he should've shut down Android 18 when he had the chance, Krillin attacks Cell, but his attacks cause Cell literally no damage at all even after he throws a Destructo Disc at the back of his neck. Future Trunks joins Krillin in attacking and try their hardest to hurt Perfect Cell, but they are shown to be completely ineffective. Then a single kick defeats and nearly kills Krillin. Major Events *Cell reveals his Perfect Form. *It is shown that a Second Grade Super Saiyan is no match for Perfect Cell, as Future Trunks' attacks did not even faze him. *Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan again, but this time he fully acquires the form. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) *Krillin and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Second Grade) vs. Cell (Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Tropical Islands *Kame House *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Second Grade Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Destruction (soundtrack)" - When Semi Perfect Cell transforms into Perfect Cell. *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber (soundtrack 1)" - When Goku and Gohan train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *"Perfect Cell Theme" - When Cell tests his powers. Differences from the manga *Future Trunks imagining a world where his friends and family have been murdered by Cell in the current timeline is exclusive to the anime. *Master Roshi and the others dealing with a flooded Kame House due to Cell's power up is exclusive to the anime. As is a subsequent scene with Master Roshi telling them the worst is yet to come. *In the manga, the scene cuts to Gohan after he had just transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. In the anime, the intense sparring session between Goku and Gohan and his feeling of helplessness is shown as what pushed him into turning into a Super Saiyan. *In the anime, Future Trunks joins Krillin in attacking Perfect Cell and Krillin uses the Destructo Disc against Cell. Neither happened in the manga and Krillin just attacked alone with physical attacks. Trivia *The way Krillin envisioned Android 18's "death" is similar to the way Goku envisioned Krillin's in the episode "The Last Wish": imagining, in a fit of rage, said person being lifted helplessly into the air, and screaming before being blown to dust. *In the Ocean dub, Kirby Morrow takes over as the voice of Goku replacing Peter Kelamis who has left to pursue a career in stand-up comedy. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 160 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 160 (BDZ) pt-br:Cell, o Deus da Destruição!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 160 it:L'essere perfetto Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z